Touchy
by Novoux
Summary: Ghirahim, having been spared by Hylia to a second chance at life, is bound to a sword of her making and stuck in a dull, dreary abandoned fortress and waiting for his Hero to come along and become his next master. Good thing the demon lord's favorite sky child happens to have a similar path in mind. GhiraLink.


I've been sitting in this drab ruin of a fortress, utterly bored and covered with dirt from all the dust accumulated here for weeks on end. The lonely spirit of a sword, as I, stuck to dwell on this pitiful excuse of the surface world and guard my own sword Hylia had bound me to. How insipid, especially as an attempt to soil my perfection!

Never mind, that. It's not like those wasteful creatures in this putrid forest who think they can impose by stomping their way in to my makeshift abode. Those sky filth beings that have begun to habituate themselves on the surface hadn't any sort of brains in their head, and I was loath to spare them as I wouldn't have the power to defend myself from one of their petty attacks due to the ever so watchful twig. Pitiful, it is.

What was even more irritating was the boredom of sitting around, with _nothing _to do. I'm being babysat by Hylia, the ungrateful wretch and her little dog to make sure I don't do anything interesting. How could she honestly expect me to sit around and do nothing? I am a Demon _Lord, _not a guard dog of the Goddess! I could've blasted her smug face to bits when she sealed my powers away only if I hadn't been bound under her petty rules. But having the twig babysit the magnificence such as I? Now that was crossing the line.

The sound of a stone skidding against these distatefully aged stone floors has my attention. Then I hear it: the scrape of boots, somewhat light, unlike those hideous sandals the twig wore. And that dog didn't wear leather boots. My lips curled in satisfaction and with new light of curiosity.

_Oh…_ But the hint of forest green was even more promising. Have you come for me,_ sky child? _I wonder what it is you're after. Although the prospect of you here wasn't entirely expected by me, but not necessarily unwelcome. I haven't seen you in _ages, _boy.

_Come to me, little Hero._

I watched the sky child's back stiffen with a sense of delight. Large blue eyes barely concealing the trembling fear of a child as he glanced to his sides. I hadn't said a word, but the fear in this sky child was a perfect invitation to have some fun.

An old clay pot, ugly little thing it was, happened to be in the reach of my foot. Perfect. And the little Hero would be walking over here soon, which means I can rile him up before I grace him with my flawless presence. Although I'm not sure I want to stop toying with his mind so soon: it's just too easy to make him rattle in those boots of his.

I watched with a sort of glee only reserved for my play dates with the sky child. He was such a cautious little lamb, trembling in his skin behind a fabricated façade with those fierce blue eyes of his. But I, Lord Ghirahim, knew how the boy could stare with such horror in his eyes. And that horror is what I wanted to see again.

The ugly pot fell off the ledge without a sound, and I watched as it broke on the Hero's head, shattering to bits and cringing a bit myself in disappointment. I had thought the boy would've moved out of the way, perhaps he had gotten slow since our last visit?

A gasp came from him, a pleasant noise to me as I watched him glance up to where I was, blood trickling down his face. From here, the invitation of his blood trickling down his face was so tempting, I could barely hold myself back. The Hero could stare up here all he wanted, but he couldn't see me unless I made myself known to him, a benefit from being cursed here with my own sword from Hylia. Those blue eyes I've remembered for so long are blinking trickles of blood away as he searches for me so helplessly. Why are you here, sky child? You should know that I reside here, unless…

The boy stepped away from the ledge, to my disappointment. But the smug knowledge of why the sky child was here was even better than watching the blood trickle from his cut face. The only reason he was here was because he missed me, didn't he? Of course, the scared little Hero like him would come to me because he wanted something, or someone.

_Why are you here, little one? _The boy spun on his feet with a noise, sword readied in a defensive position and searching around him for the one and only demon lord who could get to his mind, which happens to be me. I sighed and watched as he searched, turning on his feet as if he could honestly catch up with my game.

I shifted, switching from my spot to the ledge on the other side of the room in a movement of diamonds too quick for the human's eyes. His head snapped to where I previously stood, hopelessly searching for me. Humans were stupid, but this one had a charm to go with his stupid. And he looked so adorable when I called him by is pet name, all frustrated like he wasn't getting enough attention already. "You're not going to find me if you don't look, sky child."

Eyes narrowed in a determined expression failed to notice my second movement to the front of the room on the floor. Blood still trickles steadily down his face, and I want a taste, now. I've waited for this moment for far too long, after my defeat. But first to take this game to the next level. It's time to play, sky child.

"What's brought you here, sky child?" I shifted to behind him, one hand to force his wrists together behind his back and another hand over his mouth. The Hero lets out one of those gasps that I can't get enough of and I can feel warm blood trickling out of his nose. The smell is powerfully sweet with a tang of rusted metal. But I want answers first before I can indulge.

He is shaking beneath his skin, I'm certain. I know those eyes of his are but a foolish mask because I can smell his uncertainty under the frantic beats of his human heart. "Are you looking for something, sky child?" He scowls because I know he hates it when I call him that. But I do it just to ruffle his feathers.

The boy, Link,—is that his name?—struggled in my grip, uselessly trying to wrench himself free. The sky child, chosen Hero of the Goddesses, and whatever else those pitiful humans can come up with that's more than a mouthful and _hardly _deserved can't even realize that weak humans such as he cannot even attempt to challenge me.

"What makes you think I won't kill you now, sky child?" There mere thought of it makes me giggly and I don't bother with hiding a grin. This sky child is the fascinating one of his kind, with that spirit of his untouched by his own failures even as he falls deathly still in my grasp.

The lifeblood of the human slipping over my fingers is something I want to never forget. Cherish the feeling, the taste… "Hmm, I wonder why you're here, sky child. But I think I know, don't you think?"

The boy choked from behind my hand, forcing warm blood to seep through my fingers and I can feel his desperate gasps for air. Apparently I was holding him too tightly. Humans are fragile things. It's interesting how this human, as weak as he is, was able to live for this long.

"Wait, don't tell me." The moment my teeth graze his ear, the boy goes rigid with a harsher cry from his throat. "You're here…because you want my sword, don't you, sky child? Ah, yes, that must be the only reason," I can breathe in his blood and I wait for his answer, tempted heavily by the drops leaking from his flesh. However the prospect of the sky child—Link, coming for me? It's entirely unexpected, but there are no frowns here. I think he wanted this in the first place. After all, who could resist such purity as myself even with my altered weapon?

Link was breathing at a faster pace now, a soft groan passing is lips as I tightened the grip on his wrists. I always knew he didn't speak, but I want to know if his voice is as appetizing as his gasps. But the stubborn brat doesn't have any manners, a shame, really, and he doesn't even move. A simple nod of the head would suffice, but I'm well aware of the lack of manners in humans. He'll have to learn, and I'll be content to show him.

"Again," the pulse of his wrists beats into my grip, faster now, "are you here for me, _sky child?_" His lack of manners is infuriating and I'm a moment away from forcing an answer out of him myself. "You've defeated my old master, and here you are, in the sealed area of a demon sword…for what? Did Hylia tell you I was here, or did you come here for your own reasons?"

Link swallowed, and I breathed into his ear and watched as he fought the urge to squirm. This human was getting on my nerves, and I had extended all my patience and I receive nothing! Insolent brat. I'll have to teach him myself.

"Sky child, you're boring me." It's true, because I want a reaction and I want it now. Then the sky child suppresses a shudder and I can feel the movement travel down his spine, against me. This boy isn't just scared anymore—he's making things more interesting, finally. Tell me, were you even frightened in the first place or is this just an act to please me?

He's a fussy one, trying to jerk his head away but this petty human isn't as strong as a demon lord such as myself. The brat won't stop squirming and I've had it up to _here_ with his lack of cooperation. My solution to this naughty behavior is to silence him myself. "I'm patient, Hero boy, but your lack of manners is absolutely appalling. We must work on those."

The sky child—Link struggles when I force a finger into his mouth. "Bite me, and you'll regret it, sky child." He falls silent, and I can finally have some peace of mind from his twitching. Must he be so difficult? Here I am, trying to do this ingrate a favor and all he does is misbehave. "If you've come to claim me, I expect my new master to say something. Besides, what makes you so sure I won't kill you?"

Link reacted deliciously; a soft noise coming from him when I press my lips to the skin of his neck. He tastes like salt and dirt which isn't exactly pleasing, but the taste of the sky child himself was worth it and especially those little noises of his.

With a snap I reassembled myself in front of the Hero boy, catching his look of surprise before deciding to taste his flesh again. His eyes widened like they were going to pop out of his sockets when he shuddered under my tongue. I get little resistance from him, especially as I pick up the trail of blood running down his throat and I realize that the sky child is enjoying this, but he wouldn't let himself believe it. All this innocence, while pleasurable for me to watch him squirm, had to go.

I flicked his pulse with my tongue, laughing when Link began to struggle against himself again. "Shh, _sky child_," he shudders, tossing his head back and losing that ridiculous green hat in the process. "Let it happen." I cannot resist tasting another trail of blood drying on his cheek and decided to grace the sky child with my generosity by cleaning the rest of his blood from the cut. Link shuddered again, and I knew I had him now.

"Tell me," I spoke into Link's throat, hovering inches above from his flesh that now belonged to me, "why deny yourself of what you want?" I kissed his skin once, twice, several more times and trailed to his lips, so inviting and only for me. The trembling beneath his skin is barely concealed by his poor attempts, but his eyes are closing. I win, Hero boy, and you know I was going to all along, don't you?

Grasping the back of his head with one hand, I moved his head back to allow myself the expanse of skin the boy had tried so hard to protect. Link makes a wonderful sound that sounded more like a gasp combined with a groan and sometimes it's easy to forget how sensitive humans are. "Well?" I feel him shake his head, finally answering my question.

"Oh, you're speechless, aren't you?" I took my time licking the blood trail from his nose, from his jaw and over his lips. He twitches, and I know he's holding back. It's frustrating how simply complex these humans can be. "I think I know what your answer is, anyways. No need to speak now." I can't help the smirk that crosses my face at the Hero's expression. It's not one of an innocent sky child.

I kissed him. Just a simple brush of his lips with mine before detangling myself from the confused boy and feeling utterly satisfied with myself. Link's expression of hurt curiosity is enticing as it is entertaining. "What, you want a kiss? Well, sky boy, you'll have to get it yourself." I step away, watching the careful change of expression as the Hero boy composes himself somewhat and stares at the perfection that is myself. Manners, boy. Your lack of them is unsightly, but your beauty might make up for it.

Link's lips part as he takes a shaky breath and it makes him look like the child he is; all flustered and cheeks dancing with red. I can see the hesitation in his eyes while he focuses solely on me, and I'm waiting ever-so-patiently. Really, I should have an award for my generosity. I've been doing all the talking in this relationship and he hasn't said a word. Well then, if he's going to be my master, then we're going to have to work on his social skills.

I give him my best smile, watching his fingers twitch of his left hand. Is he actually going to reach for his sword? What in the name of those stupid goddesses is he thinking? Or better, what is he not thinking? What a silly child, bringing a shabby scrap of metal for an excuse of a sword to—

—Well that's fantastic. The sky child's actually going for his sword and in order to avoid distractions, I snap my fingers. The sword and shield vanish and he gasps, as if he wasn't expecting that to happen. What a silly boy, my Link. Quit playing this game of yours and play my game.

"What, you honestly expect a fight here?" I flicked my tongue at him, watching him flinch. "Oh, sky child, you don't honestly want to spill my blood. You just want a taste. And really, I'm flattered. It fills my heart with rainbows: you wanting me like the naughty boy you are." The way his cheeks light up in a flame of red is adorable; I wink and his breath hitches in his throat. "And I can give you what you want. All you have to do is kiss me."

The boy looks like I've told him something in an entirely different language. Frustrating, but I am no demon lord for nothing. And being a lord, well, that requires patience, especially with the lower level buffoons I have to deal with constantly. Link, however, isn't an ugly eyesore with the intelligence of a rock. He happens to be _very _handsome, just a bit stupid at times.

"Come now, it can't be that hard," I make a show of licking my lips, knowing that the sky child would follow my every move with those pretty blue eyes of his. "You know you want this, sky child. I can see it in the way you stare at me like that. Always wanting more when I pull away. It's a wonder you've been able to control yourself for this long." Mocking his shyness is becoming a new favorite pastime of mine, because it only made him tear his gaze away from me and tighten his fists in frustration. You think you know frustration, boy? Try dealing with you and then you'll learn the meaning of frustration.

Finally there's a flash of something—fear, perhaps? No, something more hungry, like a predator—that comes and goes from Link's eyes. He swallows, that bump in his throat bobbing with the rippling movement of the muscles hidden under the skin. Soon that skin will bear my mark, sky child. I watch his fists tighten and release shortly before he steps forward, eyes flickering between my eyes and lips. Good boy.

His arm rises, a hand cautiously reaching out to me, and he's careful about his movements toward me. While I applaud his sense of caution, don't clap for yourself yet, sky child, you've still the need to fine-tune it. And as tempted as I am, I won't grab your hand, or even touch you until you give me what I want.

Briefly I close my eyes, bored with watching the Hero boy fumble over himself. Then I feel a hand touch my hair, gingerly at first, before it pushes away and I open my eyes to see the Hero boy, no, _my _Hero boy stepping forward and refusing to meet my gaze. The next moment I feel his breath in short puffs from his nose on my face and then a pair of warm lips on mine.

I react as soon as that warmth is mine, taking the hand that was holding my hair and lacing our fingers together. Cheesy, I know, but it makes the human gasp and I'm not opposed to the opportunity of taking that warm mouth for my own.

"_Nngh_…" Finally! The first noise from the sky boy besides a gasp or an unattractive grunt, and all by my doing. Applause not necessary, because the sweet taste mixed with the metal of his blood was much more than enough. And the sky child had a certain human taste that was unexpectedly pleasant, especially on his tongue.

I broke the kiss first, knowing that the sky child would be pouting but I had something else in mind. The smallest trace of blood remained his upper lip, and I graciously licked it off, savoring the taste with the tremble of the Hero boy. Pressing a rough kiss to his lips, I pushed him into the wall several steps away, not letting him move away from me before pushing my knee between his legs and effectively pinning him to the wall.

The Hero doesn't even struggle now. He's long given in to his demons which happens to be me, thank you very much; his eyes have fluttered shut while I plant kisses down his jaw and to his throat. As soon as I kiss the spot where his neck and collar bones meet, the boy melts like ice with a soft moan. Amused by his reaction, I nipped and licked at the fragile skin that has my sky child moaning from the back of his throat and shortening his breaths.

I can feel his trembling under my lips and can't help but laugh to myself. Here the Hero boy is, at my hands and undone all by simple touches. It's not entirely unexpected, having the human so easily melt and give in. Humans are fragile, but I hadn't expected the Hero boy to put up the struggle he did and then give in. No matter.

Tired of playing around with my sky child, I bit the swollen flesh and feel Link flinch and hearing a cry come from his lips. Blood immediately draws from my mark and I use my tongue to lap it up while Link gives a muffled groan. Sucking the flesh not only gives me more of that blood but an unexpectedly loud moan from Link.

"You're quite the noisy one, Link." The sky child tries to stifle a moan when I moved to his throat, nipping at the skin. "Had I known you could make so much noise, I would have gagged you first." Link draws a sharp breath and a hand tightens in my hair. It'll be a pain to straighten out the knots forming in my hair later, but now is my time with the sky child and I don't plan on wasting it.

"But…hearing those moans you make…" I moved to his ear, tasting the flesh while he squirmed, "I don't think I'll let you shut up." And with that, I reached between the Hero boy's legs with an idea in mind.

"G-Gh—" I felt hands trying to push me off as the sky child squirmed and swallowed another moan. Shy, are we now? "S-st…"

"Tell me, sky child," I reluctantly pulled my hands away, resting on his thighs to keep him from moving out of my grasp, "do you want me to stop? I can leave, but you'll have to ask me nicely."

Blue eyes dared to look me in the face, wide and portraying innocence like the sky child he was. I licked my lips and watched him struggle to keep from looking. This Hero boy is mine and I can just tell. It is simply impossible to resist a sword spirit as fine as I, and I knew the Hero could never truly try. Not when he desired me—if not as much as I wanted him.

"Well…?" my hands moved closer up his thighs and the fire in Link's cheeks was amusing. "Are you going to tell me no, or can you not speak?" I spoke on his lips, but refused to kiss him. If he wanted to play hard to get, then so could I.

The Hero boy shook his head, forming words on his lips but not a sound to be heard. Disappointing, but if he can moan, then he can speak. Why deny me such a pleasure to hear his voice? It was _mine_ and mine alone to hear.

"You wear my patience thin, sky child," I abruptly detached myself from his needy hands and appeared in a flurry of diamonds several feet away. "But no matter. If you've come what I think you're here for, you might want to prove yourself worthy. Not any human can simply take the sword of a demon lord." I watched the sky child carefully as he composed himself and willed that pretty blush away.

"Now," with a snap of my fingers, the sky child's sword appears in my hand, "what makes you think you can take _me_?" I move too quickly for his eyes, teleporting myself to the front of the room.

"You see, _Link_, the goddess didn't say I couldn't defend my sword. In fact, I know she'd want to make sure it didn't fall into the wrong hands." I teleported again, this time to the entrance where the goddess' barrier remained and heard the faint buzz of the wall's energy. Link, on the other hand, remained calm, keeping his eyes on me. Not a peep from him and I have a feeling how boring this little monologue will be.

Unless, of course, I can get some reaction out of my favorite little Hero. "So, how will you prove yourself, Hero boy? I've got your sword, and I don't think you have any weapons that will suit me." His pretty eyes narrowed and I flicked my tongue at him with a charming smile.

Weaponless, Link moved into a fighting stance and I nearly laughed at how silly the sky child is. Fighting a demon lord with nothing but his fists? How laughable. But if the Hero boy actually wants to take my sword, the poor excuse of a sword I took from him has to go. It's a crime against weaponry and offensive to an actual sword spirit!

I watched the Hero boy's eyes widen when I took his pathetic toy and snapped it in half, throwing the pieces behind me. "Much better. Now, come fight and prove yourself worthy of my power. Unless you'd like me to beat you to an inch of your life." Summoning a wave of knives, I sent them toward the boy with a flick of a wrist. This fight shouldn't take too long.

Link dodged, dropping and rolling away from the flurry of knives I sent at him. He grabbed one that flew past his cheek and embedded itself between his fingers, throwing it right back at me. With a laugh, I simply teleported away.

He began to grab the knives, throwing several but keeping one in hand. Although he had armed himself, he hadn't a shield to defend himself from the continuous waves of knives I threw at him. Disappointingly, every single one had hit the ground, missing my intended target entirely. Not that I was going to kill my sky child…just rough him up a bit.

But I did notice the new cut on his cheek that oozed blood. And while Link attempted to throw my own knives at me, I couldn't help the giggles that came from simply teleporting around the room to give the sky child a headache. If he hadn't been a pest earlier, I would've probably not mess with him as much.

"What's the matter, sky child?" I called when he began to wear from chasing me around the room, "Tired already? I actually expected more from the Hero of the goddess." Link's eyes narrowed dangerously and I laughed at his plight; like he could defeat me. All those times in the past were simply my boredom, but this time I actually had to stay.

Now I snapped my fingers and brought a sword into hand, reluctantly tossing it to the Hero. "Come on, fight! I'm growing bored with this." I moved in front of him, calling a sword into existence for myself and bringing it down on him. My lack of effort was met with a clash of steel, and I knew the Hero would fight now.

He swung the sword with an admirable speed, but not fast enough to avoid my weapon. Twisting and turning on his feet to catch up with a being as powerful as I gave him the appearance of a dancer, wielding a sword and red in the face.

"Surely," I struck his sword with a hard blow, knocking him back, "you defeated my old master, so you can defeat me, can you? Or did Demise simply let you win?" I laughed when he grunted, fueling his next few strikes with an extra touch of vigor. Ooh, I must've hit a nerve.

Then Link surprised me. He twirled on his feet, kicking my shin and bringing his sword down on my arm. Normally it wouldn't have surprised me, but I had let myself become careless. The sword cut my skin, allowing black cracks to surface to the surprise of the sky child. Oh come on now, did you forget I am a sword spirit?

He moved again, growing faster with his attacks despite his breaths growing heavier. While I am loath to admit it, I also felt the growing strain of using my restricted power due to the guard dog of the goddess and her lack of faith that I could behave in this prison cell.

Somehow another hit landed on my flawless body, and I could feel the urge to change into my spirit form growing stronger. Bothersome, but it would guarantee a definite win for me, not like I needed a guarantee, however. Looking to Link, I could see him quickly growing tired and his body becoming sluggish. I shot him a grin and he huffed, obviously not in the mood to play around. Rude brat.

"Tired, sky child?" I felt my spell beginning to surround me in an orange light and grinned at the confused expression on my Hero boy's face. Obviously he hadn't seen me change forms before. "Well, I think you should give in while you still can."

An orange light engulfed my vision for a brief moment and I could feel the heat rush as my physical form took to my regular appearance. Link, despite my initial belief he would be too petrified to move, had brought his sword down on me while I had been occupied. The cheat!

"Didn't your mother teach you manners, sky child?" I teleported behind him after I felt the metal of a sword slash my chest. The sting was brief, but with no blood spilt. I had disarmed the Hero boy, bringing my sword to rest at his throat and securing him with my arm so he couldn't move. Link's breathing was rough but I could tell he was restraining himself, forcing himself to breathe through his nose. What are you hiding from me, sky child? Afraid to appear weak?

"It seems you haven't the strength to defeat a demon lord such as myself," I tilted his head back, licking the curve of his ear in reverse order. "Pity, really. I expected…" Link's breathing hitched for a moment when I neared his ear, murmuring, "…better."

A shiver raced down his spine when blue eyes met mine. "What, asking for mercy, are you? Did you really think I'd spare a human brat like you?" I teased, watching those eyes of his widen. "You'd make an excellent plaything, but what would make me keep you alive if you cannot defeat your own sword?" Link could hide all he wanted behind his little appearances, but no trick could fool me.

The sky child's eyes dared to flutter shut, as if he was really giving in. Already? I had expected more fight from this little spark, but I actually was beginning to believe that the Hero boy had given up. Disappointing—to say the least—for he remained tensed with my blade biting at his throat. A little more pressure and I would kill my Link. The thought of doing so was inviting for my bloodlust, but I didn't feel like killing him would make my current position any better. Besides, that goddess would have my head from my shoulders if I did end the Hero's life.

Suddenly Link turned in my grasp and I could feel my arm jerking from a sudden force and I was forced to step back, soon finding that the Hero had escaped from my grasp and—

"_Mmph!_" I cannot believe this. This…ridiculousness! Preposterous! How dare that brat do this to me! My sentiment to him can be forgotten for now. What a dirty trick, how could he have known—

Another groan came from my lips, embarrassingly loud. With that sky child's hand on the diamond at the center of my chest, I am reduced to this pathetic shivering mess. How repulsing, disgusting, _humiliating…_

He looks just as surprised as I feel angry. His eyes that I _refuse _to look at are on me and I can feel him trying to burn into my flawless complexion. And that sword above my throat has moved away, instead resting in an offensive stance when I feel the Hero boy's weight on my hips.

"Get off of me right now, sky child, or I'll—_ah_-!" Another wave of undeniable _pleasure _and pain pulsed underneath my skin. That little brat had simply brushed against the gem, but every touch is absolutely humiliating torture. And I assume he's curious now, isn't he? He better get off of me and stop touching me or I will rip his—

Another moan forced its way from my throat and through my clenched teeth. How dare this little petulant excuse of a _Hero_ do this to me!? When I dare to glare at him, there's a knowing look in his eyes that I _despise _with every single part of my body. Isn't it enoughto have me down instead of kicking me too? Insolent, disgraceful little animal!

"You worthless excuse for a Hero!" I snarled and forced my head to stay in place instead of throwing it back from the magnified touch all the while that heinous little animal had an innocent smile with a devilish expression in his eyes. You wretched creature! "You fiend, dirt stain, scum of humankind—How _dare _you, a lowly human, do this to a lord amongst demons! You vile—_Ah_!"

He _flicked_ me! Flicked a demon lord! If I could rip his head off, I would right now. "I refuse to allow a lowly human to overpower me, a lord of demons! A king among creatures more vile and wicked than you, and yet you mock me so!" I refuse to give in and my breaths are embarrassingly heavy. To allow that stupid little sky child to win because of one weakness is simply unbecoming. And he narrows his eyes; shaking his head as in he doesn't even bother listening.

The boy takes his sword at my throat and I have had enough of this! With the little magic I have, I teleported myself into the sealed room of my sword, hopefully shaking off the sky child with more force than necessary.

Too bad I happened to be wrong. Not only did I successfully transport myself into the sealed room, but the sky child had come with, and found himself at the pedestal of my sword. This cannot be happening. No! This cannot happen! It makes me furious!

"Touch that sword…sky child…" I forced myself to my feet, unable to move but still glaring diamonds. Sharp, deadly diamonds that would pin him to the floor and I would extract my revenge. Only that didn't happen. "…And you will see the full extent of my anger. I dislike being shown up by a dirty trick!"

Link always was the one to do specifically _not _what he _should _do. Mischievous eyes just dared to mock me, and he decided to show his defiance by placing a hand on the hilt of my sword. Of course I'm angry; furious, but the moment his hand is on my sword I am paralyzed. I can feel my anger leaving and I don't want it to leave yet, knowing that I can no longer hold a grudge against him for long. It's surprising how a little staged anger and a fight can rile him up. He is my sky child, after all.

_What are you waiting for, sky child?_

The Hero boy spares a confused glance to me, hearing my voice but I haven't spoken. A simple trick, easy to use with humans. Nevertheless, the sky child takes the hilt of the sword and a breath catches in my throat. I can feel the hum of my sword coming to life under his hands.

The sword, what I am now bound to, is different from the first. It is not unlike the Hero boy's previous sword, the Master Sword, I believe it was called. Hylia decided that I should be attached to a less sinister blade fit for her people that looked like a darker copy to the sky child's last sword. Touching, really. I'm just crying rainbows at her generosity and complete disregard to my own feelings on what I was being bound to!

I heard the Hero boy grunt, no doubt attempting to pull the sword that was specifically sealed to the pedestal for a reason. But of course I was somehow uninformed on the details of wielding my own sword. Not like I had a choice, anyways.

It came all at once. One moment I'm sitting here paralyzed and the next I see the Hero boy moving quickly and I can feel the tug at my sword's bond and the sudden realization hits me: the sky child—no, Link, is my master now. Ugh, how unsightly to have to bow to my own toy.

I collapsed to my knees, overwhelmed by the sword's call. I don't want to go yet, and I'll fight to stay put until I feel like going into my sword. Not even my master can force me. My master turns to me, holding the blade that I am tied to with a sort of awe on his face.

"You have…" I dared to look my new master in those pretty blue eyes of his. Mine now. "…defeated me, Master." He doesn't say anything, as usual in how frustrating he is. But now I have to bend to his will and I kneel.

I keep my eyes on the ground, too busy with my own thoughts to bother looking at my master while he isn't calling upon me. In a flash, I can recall the service under Demise, and the gnawing feeling of dread eats at me. A cruel master he was, who was the first to bind me to this sword when I was once the king of demons—No, no, I can't! I refuse to be beaten and thrown around again—I will not sit on my knees and beg for a false king!

A hand on my shoulder stops me. Looking up, the eyes of my master are on me. I almost expected to see anger, malice or even pity, but I see nothing I can recognize. It is irritating that I cannot understand what he is speaking to me with his eyes. They are gentle, innocent, and the eyes I have claimed as mine along with the body of my master, and I could care less if he is or isn't my master. He's _mine._

"Master…" The look in his eyes is reassuring. The memory of my old master is unpleasant, to say the least. But it does not matter anymore. "Link." The name rolls deliciously off the tongue, and my master is surprised when I say his name. I reach out and grab his wrist, pulling him down to my level and kissing him. Link moans softly and I break the kiss, trailing my lips from his ear to his throat. Obviously by how stiff he is when he moves he's been taken off guard by the sudden change, but Hylia never said I couldn't fight dirty and mess with him.

Of course I am infinitely more powerful than Link, but I let him win. It was my intention to have him take my sword, for I have already claimed him. And judging by the sounds he makes, I don't care if he agrees or not.

"You are mine, _Link_." I nip at his throat. "Why else would I have let you win if I did not want you? You should feel honored." He smiles softly, throat vibrating in a quiet laugh that's a bit uneasy. Fingers thread through my hair while he shudders and I can feel my energy coming back to me.

I push Link away, changing myself back to my physical form. And even though the sky child is where I want him on the floor, I want out of this drab place. It's sickening enough to look at constantly. And since I don't have a sword here any longer, I can leave with my sky child.

"Shall we leave?" I hold myself above him, speaking on his lips. His face is a lovely shade of red but he nods, daring to press his lips to mine in a teasing kiss before pulling away.

"You're quite the eager one, aren't you?" I teleport Link and I out of the sealed room back to the main room where the exit is so clearly in sight. The sky child is still flushed in the face and he looks positively adorable.

"Look, I'd be happy to kiss you with some _other _activities in mind," I flicked my master's ear with my tongue and watched him shudder, "but I really want to leave this place. It's absolutely hideous, not to mention stuffy." Link nods and I snap my fingers, retrieving the shield and other equipment I had taken earlier from him.

The moment my feet touch the ground, I spin my master around on his heels and kiss him. Hard. Enough to make him moan and gasp so I can spite the twig who I don't doubt is watching us now, sensing the curse of my sword being lifted. I don't care, let her have a show. Show her that the sky child belongs to _me_, not that spirit maiden or Hylia or whatever. _Mine._

I released my master, quite satisfied with myself as he struggles to regain the breath I've taken from him. "I think we should find somewhere to stay this night, Master. We should celebrate my liberation from such an unsightly place. I mean, my heart's just filled with rainbows now that I've left that goddess and her guard dog. And we've just given them a bit of a show." The flush of his cheeks darkens to an interesting shade of scarlet. And then the unexpected—yes I happen to enjoy a flare of dramatics—happens.

"Just call me Link, Ghirahim." That voice is definitely not my own because it's too scratchy to even be possible. No, it's Link's, and it is a relief just to hear it! Finally, that stubborn brat listens to me for once.

"Of course," I cannot help myself from taking a kiss from those lips. They're delicious and pouty and oh so mine.

"_Link_."

* * *

_I honestly don't know what this is. I'm exhausted and I can't sleep, so this is the work of a very tired brain. Forgive me, I will most likely make this more presentable after I get some sleep._ _And I happened to find out what "Debbie the Fabulous" was today, hence this story._

_Thank you for reading. _


End file.
